Wonderland Randomness
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: just a bit of randomness in wonderland...THE ACTUAL STORY! The other one as the wrong thing!


_Wonderland Randomness_

Through the lovely display of fireworks set of by, none other than, the March Hare and Mad Hatter themselves, Alice couldn't help but stop herself from thinking of the Hatter and Hare in a different light. Yes, she'll admit it, they was very rude to her when they first met, but she also saw how they struggled so to redeem themselves with her, even if they were still was a bit mad. But they were from Wonderland. Everyone was mad in Wonderland. Looking up into the sky at the lovely assortment of fireworks, Alice noticed a butterfly brush past her face. Recognizing the butterfly, she called out to him.

"Oh, Mr. Caterpillar!" she cried out to him.

The handsome butterfly turned around, an angry look glued upon his face. "You!" he exclaimed, drawing closer to her. "Who are you!"

"Why, I'm Alice, sir. Alice Liddell." she explained in a curtsy. "Remember: _How doth the little cro_-"

But before Alice could finish, the butterfly took off again on his way. Alice sat back down on the patch of grass, looking back up at the firework display, pouting. "How rude." she spoke, but was driven back into thought from the beautiful fireworks. _Marchy and Reginald are very talented people_, Alice thought to herself, _If only they weren't completely insane_.

"Enjoy our show, cricket?" Reginald's voice came from behind Alice. She turned around, realizing that the fireworks had ended. She smiled up at the Hatter and the Harem smiling in approval.

"They were brilliant, Reginald." she spoke appraisingly. Then redirected her focus on the Hare. "Absolutely stunning."

The two mad friends beamed proudly, applauding each other. "I do say, Marchy, the purple edges in with the orange was genius." said Reginald.

"Oh, nononono," said the Hare, clicking his tongue and waving his hands. "The explosive ending, my ol' chap, was bloody astounding!"

Alice grinned at the foolish men, and stood up, wiping the dust from her skirts. "You were both brilliant." she complimented, nodded at each of them. "I do believe, though, that I should be heading back home now."

"Oh, Alice, won't you stay?" asked Reginald in apleading tone. "Stay for one last cup of tea in Wonderland."

Giggling, Alice agreed for one more cup of tea. "But only one." she persisted, and followed them to the March Hare's place to an awaiting extra-large table ready for a tea party. Alice followed Reginald and Marchy down the table to the very end. They all took the very end three seats, the tea being poured by Reginald, filling each other their tea cups.

"We're touched, Alice darling, that you enjoyed our show." Marchy spoke up, sipping his tea slowly. 

Alice picked her cup up and help it to her mouth, sipping it as well. She smiled as she placed it back on the saucer, looking from Marchy to Reginald. "Well it was very exciting, colorful, and up-beat. And of course, by my two favorite people." she laughed.

"Right in the heart." said Reginald, gently patting his orange coat pocket, taking out a handkerchief to blow his nose. "How touching, my little tea cup!"

Alice giggled. "Now now, Reginald." she said, as Marchy began to pat his back. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "My dear, Mad Hatter, don't cry."

He hugged her back, and pulled Marchy in to join, their laughter began ringing as abrupt as a cell phone, but was melded instantly with song styling from a squeaking, tired voice.

"Twinkle, twinkle little cup, how March Hare's hand lifts you up. He raises you to his lips, and the warm liquid he does sip..." the Dormouse arose from his tea kettle, yawning and stretching, then fell back in with a soft snore, and a clanking sound from the kettle's top returning in place.

They laughed a bit more, then returned to their tea, talking over crumpets and cakes. Slowly, Alice placed down her empty cup soundlessly. She yawned, and looked to each of her mad friends. "I believe now is the time I really must go." she spoke. "Dinah will surely be waiting for me."

Marchy nodded, standing, as did Reginald. They walked her to the gate door. Alice turned to them, hugging them each, kissing the top of Marchy's head, and the tip of Reginald's freckled nose. She giggled slightly and waved them goodbye with her gloved hand.

"Pleasant dreaming, our Wonderland Princess." called Marchy and Reggie as they waved her off. 

She waved back, picking her skirts up so she could run. She ran towards the sign saying "Exiting Wonderland" and walking furthermore to 'Entering Disney World" she hurried her pace, still smiling in spite of their little tea party. Reginald had gained her friendship. Marchy had gained her friendship. And Alice had gained a wonderful evening in her favorite place, in Wonderland.


End file.
